koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Soul
Souls (ソウル) refers to the job system in the Zill O'll series. "Soul" in this franchise is synonymous to character classes typically found in fantasy RPGs. Each character has their individual starting proficiencies which can be altered by the player with Soul Points they have earned from quests or character events. The original Zill O'll forced the player to spend them as soon as they were earned for the player's current party only; the revamps allows the option to collect and spend Soul Points at the player's leisure for all characters. Soul Points are used to boost a character's individual Soul traits, which can be mixed and matched to unlock additional Souls for the affected character. Souls determine which skills a character can learn and use in battle. Skills includes magicks, special attacks, passive abilities, and so forth. When a character levels up, their currently equipped Soul determines which of their stats will increase. If the player wants to have a character specialize in particular stats, they can change their Soul appropriately before they level up. This is how the player can customize the strengths of their characters. ;Soul traits #Brave = warrior type #Kind = archer type #Search = mage type #Belief = priest type #Wild = berserker type #Cool = rogue type ;Character stats *STR - strength = physical attack strength *VIT - vitality = character health *INT - intelligence = offensive spell strength *MIN - mind = healing spell strength *AGI - agility = speed *DEX - dexterity = critical hit *Random - randomly obtain a point in the aforementioned traits This page lists the classes which appear in Zill O'll and its revamps. Souls featured in TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll are not shared amongst the three party members and are unique to the individual. Their Souls should be listed on each respective character page. General Souls These Souls are shared between characters and can be used by anyone as long as they are unlocked per individual. It is impossible for a single character to possess every Soul simultaneously. If the player wishes to have all Souls unlocked, they need to wisely pace their Kind and Wild traits. Aside from party members, the player can expend Soul Points for playable guests (i.e.: Karula during her first encounter, Nemea). If their Souls are changed early, the changes will still be in effect if they join the protagonist later in the game. The default Soul is Blue Flare which has no skills to learn and randomly raises the equipped character's stats in a total of eight points. Brave Kind Search Belief Wild Cool Unique Souls These Souls are specially unlocked for the protagonist. ;How to unlock Infinitia *Have the protagonist learn the following Souls: Mighty Blow, Nirvana, Trickster, Patriarch, and Arbalest. *Listen to the first elf's chronicled history found within the Sea of the Forest Thicket before facing Ulugh. If the player has recruited Aoife, Orphaus will reveal its location to the player. ;How to unlock Ulugh *Collect the following Weapons of Darkness before the end of the game: Forbidden Chalice, Imprisoning Bracelet, Necklace of Arrogance, Earrings of Impatience, Hammer of Wrath, and Shield of Greed. ::Forbidden Chalice: complete all of Sera's personal events. After Argyleshire's defeat, sail to the Faraway Archipelago to defeat Artino's creation. ::Imprisoning Bracelet: accept Kheryuneia's job request to collect the weapons, then head to Ulkarne. Defeat Shemhaza to claim the weapon. ::Necklace of Arrogance: accept Kheryuneia's job request to collect the weapons. Look for Est in one of the dungeons suggested by party members. Agree to let him keep it, then visit Lemghon's manor in Rostorl for Est's letter. Read it and visit the Catacombs. Win the battle against Noel's party. ::Earrings of Impatience: accept Kheryuneia's job request to collect the weapons. Venture into the Labyrinth of Sinners and defeat Tiera's Daughter waiting inside. Win against Aoife to keep it. ::Hammer of Wrath: Help the pirates and set sail for Old Castle. Head to the castle's highest tower and defeat Danan for it. ::Shield of Greed: If the protagonist has sided with Rostorl for the second Rostorl conflict, accept Xenetes/Karula's request to investigate Zegena Mines. Follow Nemea into the mines and trigger the cutscene with Juspbros. Independent protagonists can explore the mines for a similar event after they read Kheryuneia's letter at a town's guild. *Face Ulugh at Dark Gate Island when the protagonist's level is over 51. Alternatively, the player can be lucky if they are at least over Nemea's current level, which is difficult to estimate since it cannot be checked. The one shot duel with the god must be won. If the protagonist fails to fulfill these conditions, it will be lost. If the conditions are partly met, Nemea will obtain Ulugh's soul instead. Skills Charge Characters can only use these abilities after they use a turn to build their Charge Gauge. They can do so by select the Charge option in the battle menu. Dual wielding characters can double the number of hits mentioned in each description at the cost of lowered accuracy. *'High Slash' - Uses one Charge for a three hit combo. *'Mega Slash' - Two Charges for a five hit combo. *'Giga Slash' - Three Charges for a seven hit combo. *'High Burst' - Drains one Charge for a high powered strike. *'Mega Burst' - Two Charges for a stronger strike. *'Giga Burst' - Three Charges for a mighty strike. *'Aim Crack' - 100% accuracy for one Charge and one strike. *'Charge Spell' - Consumes one Charge to double the damage for a magic attack. *'High Mega Spell' - Two Charges for a single spell that deals triple damage. Attack Dual wielding characters can double the number of hits mentioned in each description at the cost of lowered accuracy. *'Sonic Blow' - Deals two normal attacks in one turn. *'Spell Drive' - Endows the elemental properties found in character's equipped weapon for their attack. *'Tower Brave' - Smacks single opponent and shoves user to the front row before opponents. Increases their attack but significantly lowers their defense and evasion. *'Holy Heart' - One time Holy elemental attack with the character's weapon. *'Long Shot' - Gains the ability to hit opponents in the Back row, regardless of their current weaponry. No change or effect for archers or spear fighters. *'Shadow Knock' - Teleports character near a single target for a 100% critical blow. Increased missing percentage for sword and gauntlet fighters. *'Venom Needle' - Randomly poisons a single opponent if the attack connects. *'Thanatos Edge' - Instant kill. If the death effect misses, the attack will deal no damage to the target. Can be countered by opponents. *'Shadow Aura' - Drains 1/10 of the character's maximum health to imbue their weapon with the Darkness element. Damage of the effect is highly reliant on the user's MIN stat. *'Gaze Clap' - Hits a single opponent with the random chance to stun. Stunning percentage is highly reliant on the user's STR and DEX ratings. Effective against many foes in the game. *'Aura Palm' - Drains 1/10 of the character's maximum health to imbue their weapon with the Holy element. Damage of the effect is highly reliant on the user's INT stat. *'Gale Rush' - Smashes a damaging wave to hit opponents in the Front before hitting a single opponent. Earliest physical group hitting attack which can be obtained during the first playthrough. *'Dark Side' - One time Darkness elemental attack with the character's weapon. *'Burning Rave' - Sacrifices 1/3 of the character's maximum health for a three~five hit combo. Number of attacks per usage is randomized. *'All Attack' - Regardless of their weapon, the user will hit all opponents. Those in the Back row will suffer half the damage. Support Secondary skills which cannot be countered by opponents when they are used. *'Devil Gate' - Instant kill on a single target. *'Spell Block' - Blocks enemy magic cast on the entire party. Effect fades once a single spell is cast. *'Dual Spell' - Ability to use two spells in one turn. Extremely useful for mages during boss fights. *'Long Feet' - Swaps the entire party between the Front or Back rows in a single turn. *'Feather Tap' - One time AGI boost to increase chances of evasion. *'Turn Ghost' - Instant kill for ghosts or the undead. Affects groups yet may miss targets. *'War Cry' - Sacrifices health instead of magic to use Mind Spells. *'Soul Song' - Sacrifices health instead of magic to use Healer Spells. *'Mental Gain' - Converts a portion of the user's health into MP for a single character. *'Iljonic' - Uses no magic to cast Delusion on all opponents. *'Dual Goods' - Character can use two items in one turn. *'Decoy Dance' - Pushes the user in front of opponents and gains a huge AGI boost for one turn. Useful against fighters but not magic casters. *'Spell Rush' - If activated, the character can cast three Law Spells in quick succession. Auto Skills are activated when the situation arises once they are learned. *'Revelation' - Shows HP and MP of all enemies. Ineffective against certain bosses with high health until it reaches lower numbers. *'High Glide' - Physical attacks can hit flying enemies regardless of currently equipped weaponry. *'Sniper Range' - Reveals enemies' height in battle. *'Anti Hurdle' - Treasure boxes are easier to open at the minimal cost of MP. *'Hindsight' - Surprise attacks from enemies will be negated. *'Detector' - Gains the ability to open treasure boxes. *'Quick Arts' - Any treasure box can be opened regardless of the character's DEX rating. Still requires Detector ability to open chests. *'Lunar Counter' - Counterattacks after the character evades a physical attack. *'Sense Aura' - Shows enemies' name and elemental affinities in battle. *'Sol Counter' - Counterattacks when the character suffers damage from a physical attack. *'Protection' - Nulls status effects when character defends themselves or one of their party members. *'Terra Counter' - Counterattacks while character is defending. Magic Magic is generally learned by using Skill points to unlock each set. Characters need to reach a mandatory INT or MIN rating and elemental level before certain spells within a set can be used. The spell is unlocked once the requirements are met. Low Spell ロースペル As the name suggests, these spells are the easiest for the entire cast to have due to their minimal stat requirements and low cost. While the attack spells will be outclassed by higher grades, the supportive spells are extremely useful for speeding up any backtracking the player may need to do for quests or story events. Since it only takes 200 skill points to learn, it is beneficial for any character to have in their arsenal. High Spell ハイスペル This contains upgraded elemental spells which are best reserved for the main party's sorcerers. They automatically target groups and tend to be powerful against elemental foes. Their effects will be nulled against holy or darkness foes, however, so their usefulness is limited during the end of the game. All high leveled characters should learn this set for Alcohol and Skip, which may be extremely useful support spells for end game bosses. If the player obtains the four elemental hidden spells, they can be found in this set. Healer Spell ヒーラースペル Magic which restores lost health. If the player wishes to save their funds for upgrading equipment, these spells are useful to conserve expensive healing items. Healing is cheap and beneficial to have for any character, so learn it after a character earns the Cleric Soul. It does require a higher MIN to use than the Low Spell set; it limits its availability during the beginning of the game but early requirements for spells are commonly met with most characters when they reach level 15. The Ex spells can be easily used by higher level characters. Holy Spell ホーリースペル Primary holy magic from the default Souls. Its default attack spell is useful mid-game, yet it will be outclassed by those found in other sets and will barely dent end game bosses. This set's lasting usefulness lies primarily in its removal of status ailments. If the player obtains the ultimate holy spell, it can be found in this set. This boosts the set's destructive capabilities tremendously when used against foes with a darkness element. Unite Spell ユナイトスペル Once the damaging High Spells lose their effectiveness against enemies, it's time to upgrade to this magic set. During this time, it's likely that equipment upgrades will become pricey and fighters will begin to struggle to one shot foes. These spells can change sorcerers into deadly weapons the player may need to defeat mid-game bosses. The Its high cost and stat requirements limits the spells' availability until approximately characters reach mid twenty levels –especially if characters learn it early with new game plus points. Union Spell ユニオンスペル The strongest and most versatile magic set in the game, yet also the hardest to use and obtain. To obtain it, the protagonist needs to visit Shalom near the start of the game. He is located within Demon's Tower in Ancient and requires exploration of the tower's basement levels. The protagonist needs to obtain the Agastya Soul sometime after their first meeting and routinely check on him after triggering historical events. Once Karula destroys Liberdam, revisit Shalom as soon as possible. He will mention this magic set and his willingness to teach it to the protagonist after freeing him. Listen to his demands and complete them. If the player is successful, they will obtain the Union Spell set. Alternatively, completing Julls's personal events achieves a similar result. Orphaus automatically has the set learned if the player fails to procure it in time. This set demands high stats and elemental levels from characters so it is best reserved for advanced spell casters. It provides strong defensive spells and the only magical means of dispelling the curse ailment. Its attack spell is one of the few non-elemental attacks in the game and it is effective against any opponent. Union Spell remains effective against end game bosses, and it may even be difficult to defeat them without it. Vanity Spell バニティスペル The lone darkness magic set, it remains a useful weapon against any holy elemental foes throughout the game. It is the only magical means of inflicting the curse ailment. Curse drastically cripples any target not immune to it, even select end game bosses. The spells are cheap compared to other higher magic sets. If the player obtains the ultimate darkness spell, it can be found in this set. This boosts the set's destructive capabilities tremendously when used against foes with a holy element. Mind Spell マインドスペル Supportive magic set dedicated to inflicting status ailments and gaining MP. These spells serve to mainly dwindle and cripple rather than deal any direct damage. Fighters may want to learn this set to help keep spell casters' MP high. Soul Erase is a useful tool to have to defeat Reig –as it will not trigger his counters– but its rate of successful castings remains relatively low throughout the game. Enchant エンチャント This magic set is for players who are interested in exploiting the game's elements without needing to alter their character's equipment. Since it is temporary effect for battle, the spells can be cast on a flexible, need-to-have basis. These spells can only work on characters who don't have elemental protection. Fighters benefit the most from the set due to its low cost and casting requirements. Hidden Spells These spells aren't normally learned in the aforementioned sets and have to be earned by completing specific side events and quests. They are considered the ultimate spells for their respective elements. If the fire, water, earth, and wind seals are broken, Tiera will awaken from her slumber. She becomes one of the optional end game bosses to confront the main party. Completionists would want to trigger her emergence for her special cinematic in the game's Movie gallery. ;Fire Seal Hellfire :After Ladlas' flight; before the last battle. ::All priestesses must survive. Head to Ulkarne and talk to Flare. Depending on her ties with the protagonist, she will let him/her go or block their path. Either path leads to answering an inquiry to slay a giant. Accept it and proceed into the inner sanctum. ;Water Seal Frigid :After Ladlas' flight; before the last battle. ::All priestesses must survive. Head to Aquirus and talk to the shrine attendants. Explore the underground sanctum until the characters remark that the path ahead is blocked. Visit Hildaria and defeat the giant squid if needed. She will mention rumors of hearing a voice at the Faraway Archipelago. Sail from Hildaria's dock to explore the watery cavern found on the island. Face and defeat the Ocean King. Head towards the inner sanctum it protected to receive an inquiry to slay a giant. Accept and slay the giant. Gaining the seal negates any chances of seeing Iilklmn's ending. ;Earth Seal Quake :After Ladlas' flight; before the last battle. ::All priestesses must survive. Revisit Ladlas' temple twice and agree to kill the two giants guarding the seal. Defeating them is also needed for Esther's return to the main party. ;Wind Seal Cyclone :After Ladlas' flight; before the last battle. ::All priestesses must survive. Head to Ers and climb the mountain path to see its temple. Challenge the Flying King. If the player has neglected to build ties with Er, she will need to be killed before reaching the dragon or seal. Defeat the dragon and agree to the request to slay the giant. ;Darkness Seal Demolish :Before the last battle. ::Prior to learning the Union Spell, talk to Shalom with the Negavanitia Soul learned. Go to New Moon Tower and defeat the boss at the top of the tower. If following Beelzeva's story path, go to the same tower to defeat Shalom. ;Holy Seal Advent :Before the last battle. ::Head to Phantom Lake after completing Beelzeva or Est's personal events. Either character will uncover a secret underground passage and boss for the protagonist to defeat. General Tips and Tricks infinite and infinite plus offer more flexible party customization opportunities than the vanilla game, and most of the tips pertain to the revamps. A few of them can be adapted for Zill O'll with some effort and preplanned preparation on the player's part. *Early main story events only proceed once the protagonist actively tracks Nemea. If the player wishes to grind, explore, and/or build character relations for future recruitments or endings before proceeding with the story, avoid the Abandoned Capital (southwestern dungeon) near the start of the game and Ulkarne (far eastern town) after his enthronement. It will be harder to do these tasks beyond these story events. *The quickest way of building affinity for characters waiting in specific towns (i.e.: Angeerdan, Zagiv, and Ions) is to repeat the following cycle: talk to them once, sleep at the same town's inn, and revisit them the next day. Each visit counts as one point for increasing the character's affinity. Their dialogue will change to hint their changing perceptions of the protagonist. *Characters who lack a chain of personal events (i.e.: Fety, Lulluantha, Chaka) require the protagonist to complete various job requests with them in the party to build their affinity. This can be achieved by repeatedly completing Delivery or Escort quests early in the game. *If there are no special events taking place, accept generic requests to exterminate monsters at guilds. Immediately cancel those with high difficulty ratings and complete the lower level ones. This is the quickest method of unlocking dungeons for character events while simultaneously boosting the protagonist's necessary fame for the main story events. Be sure to repeat this per town –excluding Dwarven Kingdom– to complete the world map. *Have at least one character invest in the Cool Souls as soon as possible. If playing from a new game plus file, have the protagonist immediately learn Detector and Quick Arts. Through trial and error, these two skills allow the player to obtain rare weapons and accessories from any chest in the game. A handful of noteworthy treasures to go for in the beginning are: **All of the treasures in Demon's Tower **Dragon Slayer - Zegana Mines **Alnortun - Death Dragon Caverns **Sealed Demon Spear - New Moon Tower :Gaining these treasures is an easy way of breaking the game's difficulty curve and reducing the need for updating equipment. *The party can hold a maximum of thirty accessories, so sell the elemental ones that stack. Keep the instant resurrection trinkets reserved for boss fights or duels in the arena. The rarer accessories increase certain stats and the percentage of earned skill or gea after a fight. Try to keep them equipped on the protagonist or reserve characters to avoid accidentally selling them. *Certain character events require the protagonist and their party to lose in order to succeed. If the party is too high leveled for the enemy, it may be hard to be defeated. The player can sabotage their main party by constantly selecting the Charge command to negate any counters they may have learned, leaving them sitting ducks for the enemy's attacks. Characters without counters can use Long Feet to force weaker characters to take double the damage. Any character who reaches 0 MP will also be counted out for the fight; this can be done by carefully wasting their MP away with Divide, Enchant spells, or Mind Spells which won't work against their adversaries. ;All purpose party for swiftly beating the end game bosses: *Spell caster; easiest to fulfill with Orphaus **Recommended skills: Dual Spell, Charge Spell, High Mega Spell, all the magic sets, any accessory or equipment which grants immunity to status ailments. Ultimate magic helps but not necessary **Strategy: first turn-> Dual Spell-> group barrier spells or Skip spell on two members. Routinely use Dual Spell to heal, cast Reincarnate, or replace dispelled barriers. If party is in good health, charge for a few turns to cast damaging magic. *Fighter **Dual wielding weapon or strong single hitting weapon, Giga Burst, Giga Slash, any accessory or equipment which grants immunity to status ailments. **Charge for three turns->Giga Slash or Giga Burst->repeat *Support **Dual Spell, High Spell, Healer or Holy Spell, Spell Block, Dual Goods, Decoy Dance. Needs to have high AGI, at least in the 170~210 range. **First turn-> Dual Spell-> Skip on spell caster and fighter. Second turn->Dual Spell->Alcohol on fighter and secondary fighter. Use Spell Block and reuse this skill any time the boss casts attack magic. Use Dual Goods to replenish lost MP or cure status ailments. If spell caster or fighter is disabled, use Decoy Dance to gain an immense speed boost and use the extra turn to recover them with either items or magic. *Secondary fighter/spell caster; easiest to fulfill with Nemea **Same skills as fighter or spell caster. Equip this character with either a holy or darkness elemental weapon so they can deal massive damage if they attack. **First turn-> Dual Spell-> Skip on self, Slow Hedge on boss. Rotate between the spell caster or fighter strategies when necessary. This strategy leaves a single spot reserved for swapping any character that require them to be in the final party to view their personal ending. Ideally, this can apply to multiple members. Category:Gameplay